Sing for Me
by riah alice drake
Summary: It's from a new idea I've been kicking around since finding out our talented Jeremy Jordan (dreamy fangirl sigh) has landed taking over the lead role in the latest revival of the show 'Little Shop of Horrors' but instead of having Winn be the star Alex gets the spotlight :) Happy Valentines Day


Maggie Sawyer paused mid-yawn her fisted hand still raised to rub the last of the sleep from her eyes as she listens. It hadn't been the soft tune coming from the direction of the kitchen that had roused her, but more the lack of a warm body snuggled against her own under the covers.

Throwing an arm over the edge of the bed the groggy detective blindly hunts for something to use as a covering Maggie's searching fingers touch on what she hoped was one of Alex's shirts.

No matter how much she will deny it in Maggie's mind Alex Danvers has a singing voice that puts angels to shame. Especially when it's a little on the raspy side given how loud she gotten the tightly wound love of her life during their earlier activities.

Maggie was proud of herself on her stealth given how deliciously sour she'd gotten as well earlier in the night. One thing was sure. Alex knew a lot of more fun and interesting uses for her index finger than just threatening Winn and DEO rookies with it.

The light catches one of the bruises Alex's nails left on her arm making the tracking detective pause her mind drifting as she listens to her wife's sweet voice singing something with actual words to a song rather than just Maggie's name.

"_I've given you grow lights and mineral supplements what do you want from me blood?"_

Doing a mantle list of everything sharp relative to where Alex was standing when Maggie reached a decent sightline to the living room of their shared apartment the detective let out the breath, she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Weapons locked away; all knives still tucked into the draws. Sleepy Alex wasn't in any danger from anything that wasn't a dully pointed pencil she'd used to do the crossword that morning.

"Babe I have more plans for those pretty fingers of yours so please don't make them bleed."

Alex spins around eyes wide and hair still tossed from their earlier bedroom regulated activities at the raspy giggling coming from the other side of the kitchen as Maggie goes to the fridge for a drink.

"Not that I didn't like that little performance. You know I love that voice of yours, but it's 4 am on a rare day off for both of us." Her audience yawns as if to make her point when their eyes meet across the semi-darkened room "so why are you up singing Broadway to my bonsai collection and not serenading me?"

Even in the low lights of the apartment, Alex's bushing cheeks stood out as she bashfully hides behind her tousled hair rather than answering the question. "You're the director of the DEO babe you make the rules." Alex reminds snagging the glass out of Maggie's hand draining the last of what was left the holding out the glass with an innocent pout. "More please."

Maggie rolls her eyes as she turns back to the fridge pulling on one of the ice trays. "Wait for them to mel…." She started to say as she taps a few cubes into the glass only to stop when her smug-looking girlfriend used her heat vision to do just what Maggie had been about to suggest.

Alex grins draining the glass then handing it back over with a cheery "Just what I needed. Thanks, baby."

Maggie can only giggle as she sets the glass in the sink shaking her head at her wife's playfulness.

Then Alex's eyes land on the shirt Maggie had pulled on. "You know what it does to me seeing you wearing that."

Maggie's eyes follow Alex's to the electric blue 'S' against the background of black across her chest. "No, I don't think I do." She sighs her fingers brushing devoutly over the house of El crest.

Her wife's family crest.

Alex's eyes narrow as she rounds the kitchen island Maggie had put between them as she backed toward the direction of their bedroom.

"How about you come make me rem…."

Maggie's words were lost in a rush of wind and a pair of steely strong arms pulling her up against an equally powerful body as Maggie's back hits the closest wall as her legs hook around Alex's hips to steady herself.

"Something tells me its suppertime." Alex Zor El murmurs against her lips making Maggie whine in anticipation chasing Alex's lips when her teasing wife pulls back from their too short kiss.

Maggie's hands fist in Alex's long black locks as if that alone would hold her in place long enough to kiss properly. "Then I guess you'd better eat up then."

Alex smiles the hand not holding Maggie up sliding between them under the hem of Maggie's stollen shirt hunting for the heat between her wife's legs. "Oh, don't worry Mags."

It was so beautiful watching Maggie's mouth fall open as her breathing hitches as the first rays of daylight peaked into the windows while Alex's fingers find there target. "I plane to."


End file.
